Senseless
by Read Me And Weep
Summary: What happens when Hermione is found senseless by none other then Draco? This is Hermione's story. Sequel is INCOMPLETE, but called Careless Errors.
1. Blood, Sweat, and Bath Aromas

Draco was anticipating the date. He'd shown all those pricks in his house that he could get any girl, even if it was Pansy. Of course the little slut had blown him off before just to show all the girls that he wanted her and kept asking. He laughed aloud at how she'd sit bawling for hours when she figured out it was only a bet.

Being a prefect had its perks though. He was able to use all the bathrooms and bedrooms prefects got, and had unlimited Hogsmeade visits. For a bachelor like him who wanted nothing more than to have a little "fun", being a prefect was excellent in every way. Screw all the responsibility, he abused it like there was no tomorrow.

As he made his way down to the best bathroom on the 2nd floor, he thought he heard footsteps running. Odd enough he saw no one. For a moment he thought he saw two sets of feet but shook his head and saw nothing. If he had seen people he would've handed out detentions left and right. He sighed to himself forgetting about the footsteps, giving Potty detentions was fun enough. Of course his pleasure would have been increased twice as much had he been able to punish Potter's friends, Weasle and Mudblood. Unfortunately the two had managed to secure prefect positions themselves, and as it was much harder to punish a fellow prefect, he let them slide by. Of course it only increased Potter's payment though. Again he laughed a loud, 6th year was incredibly fun for him.

He reached the statue of the mermaid and whispered the password-

"_Scourge_"

He scurried through the small tunnel and immediately an odd smell hit him. It smelt a little like sweat, blood, and bath aromas. He smelt something else also but couldn't place his finger on just what. His mind turned him to one possibility but immediately pushed it away. _Seriously, _he argued with himself, _in a prefect's bathroom?_ He shrugged the possibility off and strode down the short tunnel until he reached the large tiled room. Something was obviously odd though because the large pool like bathtub was filled with bubbles and water, but it had a reddish glint about it, almost sinister. A few sinks had a reddish substance on them but waved it away, he headed for the shower but halfway there decided a luxurious bath that had already been prepared for him would be better.

Quickly he peeled off his clothes and stepped lightly into the water. His body sensed something was wrong but he didn't think there was anything odd. He dismissed the waves of anxiety his body was sending him as shock from the warm water compared to the cold air. What he hadn't expected of course was the hand that brushed his thigh once he had fully submerged himself.


	2. Hold nothing back

A/N: seems I forgot my disclaimer…as you may well know I'm not J.K. Rowling, and do not own Harry Potter or anything like that, I don't even own this plot, and when I do own something, I'll be sure to let you know

A/N: the chapters get longer, and I'm also starting a new DM/HG fic, so please look into it

At first he jumped as he felt some one else's cold skin against his own, especially in such a sensitive place as his upper thigh. As he disturbed the water around him by the slight jump he saw a small bit of dark honey colored hair float to the surface as it sank down again. He waited nervously for something or some one else to float up again. When none appeared he began to loose his cool edge and become worried. Some one was in the tub, and was either hurt or playing a horribly twisted prank.

He dove into the water completely forgetting his relaxing bath and long awaited date with Pansy and hurriedly searched for the something that had touched him. He finally opened his eyes to the stinging soaps of the water and saw that it was a some one and not a something that had touched him, and for that matter it was a girl of about his age. Swiftly he swam to the bottom where she lay and tried to gently lift her to the top. He realized now why the water had been tinted red, it was blood. The girl's back had oozing red scratches that looked like nails, and her fingernails had blood beneath them. He also realized that the red liquidy substance on the sink must have been hers also. He shuddered as he thought about what he had swum into, a girl's blood. He shoved the thought from his mind and broke through the surface gasping for air, and lifted the girl up onto the sides. Apparently she wasn't conscious since she made no move to do anything. He climbed onto the side next to her and got his first good look at her face.

_Hermione!_ He thought frantically, _What was happening! _ Hermione Granger, found naked, hurt, and unconscious in a bathtub full of blood. His mind spun at the mere notion of it all. He couldn't help but sneak a quick peak at her body, it was only natural to him. She looked extremely serene as her chest gently rose up and down. At least he knew she was alive, but at the moment that wasn't what he was worrying about. He _did_ focus on her heaving chest, but not at her lungs or their movement. Hermione had certainly grown over the 6 years he had known her. Grown…a lot. Her flat, toned stomach, made her large breasts seem even larger. Her thin muscular legs didn't help take his mind off her body either. Obviously chasing Potter and Weasley around all these years hadn't really hurt her after all.

He quickly realized what he was doing, and how wrong it was to be thinking all these thought about a Mudblood. Clearing his head he wrapped her in a towel, and quickly pushed some clothes over him, and went immediately to Dumbledore's office. He may not have liked the headmaster so very much, but he didn't want it to look as if he had done this heinous crime to a muggle born rival of his. How ghastly that would have been. It was about early in the morning, light hadn't even broken through the few windows lining the hallway to the office of Dumbledore.

He reached the statues and whispered-

"_Lemon Pine_"

and was quickly admitted into the revolving staircase that led him to the open office door of the headmaster.

Dumbledore stood with his back facing the door staring out of the window of his large circular office. He cleared his throat and Dumbledore started and turned around.

"Yes?"

Dumbledore asked surprised. He didn't seem to think it odd that Dumbledore was awake and in his office this early (or late) in the morning (or night). The headmaster's eyes quickly flicked down to the girl in his arms. It was hard for Draco o determine the look in his eyes. Several emotions swept through the old man's eyes before they settled upon a blankness. He saw it as his opportunity to speak.

"I uh, found her in the prefect's bathroom on the 2nd floor."

"Well what happened?" Dumbledore queried.

"I was about to, uh…" Draco hesitated upon mentioning a date to him. He came to the decision that it would probably be better if he held nothing back and told the entire truth.


	3. Potty and Weasleby

A/N: Well….reviews help me write more, and since I have a project due Thursday on The Hobbit… I might have a huge writers block.

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter, it isn't mine.

Last chapter: "Well what happened?" Dumbledore queried.

"I was about to, uh…" Draco hesitated upon mentioning a date to him. He came to the decision that it would probably be better if he held nothing back and told the entire truth.

-

"Well you see, I was about to take a shower because I was getting ready for a date, with Pansy, you know, from Slytherin, in 6th year. I noticed it was a little odd, because the bath was turned a bit, colored red a tad, but I thought they must be odd soap bubbles. I was focused mainly on the date and everything. There's blood on a few sinks, but I didn't expect it much and thought it might be lipstick or soap of some sort. Well, I got in the bath—"

"I thought you were there to shower?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Well yes,"

he continued slightly nervous at being interrupted,

"I was, but once I saw a bath prepared already, I only thought it more convenient and relaxing for my nerves."

"Ahhh, yes, I see. Continue on then," Dumbledore said simply.

He eyed Dumbledore with a look of a small distrust before continuing.

"I got in the tub and felt something was wrong. I just excused it as being warm water and cold air mixing and got in. Then when I felt something touch my—"

He hesitated slightly before continuing with a different body part,

"—leg, and I dove underwater and found her. I thought it better if I took her to you and thought you might know what to do. So now I'm…here…"

He finished lamely.

Dumbledore glanced upwards since his gaze had been directed towards a large stone basin with markings on the edge with silvery liquid light frothing around inside of it.

"Well it would be best if we appointed Ms. Granger into Madame Pomfrey's charge until further notice, you agree, do you not?"

Draco shook his head slowly with a hint of distrust still in his gaze. Dumbledore flicked his wand and Hermione was immediately covered in something less revealing and warmer than a towel. Another flick and she was being levitated down the stairs with Dumbledore and Draco in her wake.

The hospital wing was in a flurry once Madame Pomfrey had been awakened. Draco was sent to round up all of the teachers, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.

"Get up Potter!"

Harry's eyes flicked at the familiar cold sneering voice of Draco Malfoy. He nearly jumped out of his skins when he saw who was standing just over his bed in only a black shirt and blue sleeping pants.

"What's wrong? Why are you in here? Who—"

"Your girlfriends been hurt Potty, the headmaster wants you and Weaslebey."

A million thoughts flew threw Harry's mind but he did the one thing that made sense to him besides punching Malfoy as hard as he could.

"Ron!" he yelled as he threw a heavy pillow at the curtains of Ron's four poster bed.

Ron peeked out rather sooner than Harry had expected as Ron was such a deep sleeper and hated to be wakened.

"Yea?" he answered weakly, as though expecting something.

"'Mione's been hurt, hospital wing, come on."

Ron looked neither confused or sad, but frightened.

Neither of the other two boys seemed to take much notice in the emotions in Ron's eyes. Draco quickly descended the stairs and waited for Ron and Harry at the portrait hole. A few minutes later Harry and Ron appeared giving each other meaningful looks that only confused Draco more.

"If you're thinking I touched the Mudblood, you're sadly mistaken." Draco snarled at another of their looks.

Ron's eyes filled with another emotion, of almost laughter, as if it was humorous to think as much, but answered fiercely with

"That's exactly what we were thinking Ferret boy."

Harry exchanged another glance with Ron and then the three boys took off down to the hospital wing.


	4. The World's Crazy

A/N: thanks for the 1 review!

kriCket x0: I'm making chapters as fast as I can but trying to maintain quality and length…you'll find out what happens to her in this chapter

Disclaimer: don't own it….duh

Last Chapter: Harry exchanged another glance with Ron and then the three boys took off down to the hospital wing.

Once they had arrived at the hospital wing, there was complete turmoil surrounding one of the beds in the back. The occupant was not exposed since the curtains were drawn, but Draco could guess who was behind them. Hermione was nowhere else to be seen, and it only made sense the teachers would want to cover up the crime, so to speak.

"Oh, good, you boys are here, finally!"

Madame Pomfrey swept the boys into a room at the very back of the wing that they wouldn't have ever noticed had they not been ushered unceremoniously into the slit of an opening.

Draco was confused, hurriedly he tried to slip from the nurse's grasp but she only clutched at him more and pushed him into the doorway.

Once in he noticed all the teachers stopped there hushed talking and their eyes darted around the corners of the surprising large, homey, room.

"Ahem, I think I'll be going now…" Draco announced.

"I don't think so!" Harry exclaimed and grabbed Draco's arm as he tried to turn and leave.

"If you touched her, I swear…"

"Shove off Potter, I didn't touch the mud—muggle born."

"It seems there's been more than just an attack on Ms. Granger."

Dumbledore spoke quietly with seriousness in his voice from a dark corner. Swiftly as he talked he moved into the center of the room for all to see.

"Poppy has informed me that, Ms. Granger was attacked, and tried to, fight her attacker. Thus the blood under her fingers. It is not her own."

Ron gasped and glared at Draco.

"If you're implying I'm at the fault of all this…" Draco muttered.

"No, no, Mr. Malfoy, we don't believe it to be you at all. There's a simple spell to see whose blood is under her nails and Poppy has already informed me as to has done this. We just thought that you, as her rescuer, might want to hear the results."

Draco was surprised by the remark and before he could utter a form of negative comment on the matter Dumbledore quickly began.

"There also seems to be other evidence of a…presence…"

"A presence?" Snape questioned, "What do you mean by 'presence'?"

"Well, Severus, let me finish." Dumbledore began again,

"It seems that, well, she has been, raped."

There were gasps all around the room. Teachers looked faint, Harry paled considerably, and Ron's eyes widened.

"Wh -what?" Harry managed to stutter out.

"Exactly what I said, Harry, I know you don't have a hearing disability."

"Right, right…" Harry muttered, shocked.

"Well, I'll be going _now_." Draco announced again.

The teachers dismissed him and he quickly took off but not before hearing the teacher's talk about Granger's condition. She was in a coma, a magically induced coma that they couldn't figure a way to overcome and get her out. It was a serious incident and for once, magical or muggle medicine did not seem like it was going to be able to cure her.

Draco managed to slip past everyone, and since it was still early in the morning he thought that maybe he should go back to his room and sleep. Suddenly he remembered he had left his wand in the room the teachers had been talking in. Cursing himself for his simple stupidity he realized he had to go back. Even if he did not have school tomorrow, he could not go a day without having his wand. Magic was everything to him, after all. It would be a long walk back to the hospital wing, he had practically run to where he was in the dungeon hallway now. Finally he made it to the hospital wing. He glanced at the curtained corner where Hermione lay. _Wait_, he though, _Hermione? When did I start calling that Mudblood by her first name? Her name is Granger, Granger!_ He found himself at the opening of the door, carefully he listened to see if there were any teachers, how embarrassing would that be? He heard whispered voices coming from the room. They didn't sound like any of the teachers though, they sounded much too young. He took a few small steps forward and hid himself in the shadows of the tunnel like doorway.

"What do you mean!"

"Well, I couldn't resist her man…I mean, if you'd 'a only been there. Damn, I mean what would you have done with a body like hers just sitting there. I had to beat her up for you anyway; I didn't think it mattered much. She wouldn't remember it ever have happening. That's what the memory-coma is doing to her now isn't it? Erasing the entire night for her, right?"

"Yea, I know, but… She's still my friend; you didn't have to go doing that kind of thing to her!"

"Ha ha, well my friend, if you'd have only been there, then you wouldn't have been able to control those…" the voice snickered here, "manly urges."

The other voice laughed nervously and the talking stopped.

"Uh, best get out of here I suppose. You still have Harry's invisibility cloak I had to…_steal_ for you!"

The voice laughed.

"Yea, yea, Weasley, I got it."

"Good then let's get _out_ of here Seamus!"

Draco had a sharp intake of breathe. _Seamus and Ron? The world's crazy!_


	5. Saved' Granger

A/N: kricket- no! I don't think you were criticizing! Maybe I was taking my anger out on the lack of reviews from other people…I was in a bit of a cynical mood…I don't know, but I wasn't thinking that! You give good reviews! To me anyway…! o)

A/N 2: if you have not seen the movie _Paperclips_ please do! It's a little cheesy, but believe me I saw guys crying at the theater! and it hits close to home!

Disclaimer: this gets old…. I don't own it!

Last Chapter: oh forget it, just read the thing!

Draco heard footsteps coming his way and tried to become the wall. He hid beneath the shadows and hoped that he wouldn't be seen. If they had done that to a girl, and their friend at that, he couldn't fathom what they might do to him. He was usually the one to stand up and fight, but he wasn't in the mood to take on two boys without Crabbe, Goyle, and his wand. Luckily the two boys walked right past him without a glance in his direction. Once they left he let out a sigh of relief, and then shuddered. _Ugh_, he said to himself, _how revolting, untrustworthy scumbags, so perverted…how Slytherin like of them. But I wouldn't do that, would I? Would I?_

He questioned himself endlessly while he found his wand and walked back to the Slytherin common room. He argued with himself using the same points over and over again. Yes, she was a muggle born. Yes, she was his rival and enemy's best friend, and a rival herself. Yes, he was cruel, mean, and cold, a Slytherin through and through. No, he wouldn't beat and rape a woman. No, he wouldn't put some one in a coma on purpose. No, he wouldn't leave some one to die. No, he wouldn't betray a friend like that. Wait, a friend? Hermione Granger, a friend? He must be speaking hypothetically…

WhAM!

"Well, well, well…Draco Malfoy finally makes his appearance."

"What?" Draco muttered rubbing his head and trying to clear his eyes and think about the person in front of him.

"And so early in the morning with barely a thing on, and wandering the halls, too?"

Draco finally recognized who it was. For the second time this (what was it now, morning?) -morning- he cursed himself. He had lost the bet and stood Pansy up. This…morning, right? Anyways, it wasn't going very well.

"Oh, Pansy…"

"Don't Pansy me! Draco, tsh! You were the one who asked me out. I could have said no. I said yes, only to get myself stood up!"

She leaned closer to him,

"And I had so many fun things to do with the Slytherin Sex God"

Draco was turned on and confused. Why did everyone call him that? To be completely honest, he was still a virgin! On the other hand, he didn't mind it so much if all the ladies wanted him…

"Uh, yea, well, sorry about that."

He concluded lamely.

She gave him a look of loathing and walked away.

"Hey!" He called after her.

"What're you doing up….so…" he decided on early, "early?"

She turned back around and looked at him with eyes of knives and said,

"I have a job to do Draco, and it happens to include 'sleeping' and 'another person' if you catch my drift."

Draco inwardly curled at the disgusting thought that he might've gone out with that whore of a girl.

Fortunately, no one had heard of the crime committed in the school, or that Draco had rescued the victim of it. Nor had they heard that it was Hermione who _was_ the victim.

He let out a sigh of soft relief. That would be the last thing he needed, to have everyone know that he had 'saved' Granger instead of going out with Pansy.


	6. Realization

A/N: AHHH! I am so excited, thank you for all, ok, well, 3 ( but, come on, that's still good!) reviews!

A/N 2: sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a project due in school and I had to perfect it, it's more than just a grade you know…very competitive school I go to…

Disclaimer: it's not mine

Last Chapter: Draco let out a sigh of soft relief. That would be the last thing he needed, to have everyone know that he had 'saved' Granger instead of going out with Pansy.

Fortunately, no one had heard of the crime committed in the school, or that Draco had rescued the victim of it. Nor had they heard that it was Hermione who _was_ the victim.

Draco had gotten little sleep that short morning. He had tossed and turned his remaining time pondering over the events of that night. _Ron and Seamus beating their friend? Hermione the one being beaten? Forgetting about Pansy? _He was utterly lost. What was going on? It was completely insane. He would have thought that the first serious crime in this school would have at least been committed by a Slytherin like himself. But instead it was a Weasley and some Irish kid. Honestly, he didn't know what to think about it all.

He went down to breakfast expecting the worst, and instead the hall was filled with all the normal sounds of joyful meaningless chatter that was always there. He reasoned that none but the teachers, Potter, and Weasley knew. Unless they had told their fellow Gryffindors, but from the lack of angry stares coming from their general direction, he also reasoned that they had not been told.

Harry stared at Malfoy coldly.

"I bet he was the one who did that to Hermione." Harry whispered to run still looking at Malfoy.

Ron's eyes darted around quickly before saying nervously,

"Yea, yea, probably…"

"What're you so nervous about?" Harry asked, noticing his friends discomfort on the subject.

"Uh, well, Fred and George said they had some big joke they wanted to play on me, totally embarrassing and all, you know, revenge for that detention I gave them,"

Every sentence took Ron farther and farther away from the subject of Hermione's attacker, and he got more and more comfortable the less the matter was brought up.

"So, I reckon I better be careful and all, you know, in case they sneak up on me or something."

Harry could not help but remark on that if it had been _he_ who was being hunted by the twins, he would have been getting more and more nervous the more he thought about being attacked by the two tricksters.

"Ron…" Harry began slowly,

"Do you know anything about what happened to Hermione?"

Harry was not an idiot. Ron was very readable with his emotions and Harry could tell by the way Ron was avoiding the subject and remembered the emotions that ran through the boy's eyes that night that he knew something.

Ron's babbling over the hiding from the twin's 'attack' stopped immediately. His slow movements to face Harry stopped only at his eyes which were darting about wildly. Ever so slowly he nodded his head.

"Then we," Harry responded through gritted teeth, "Need to talk"

Draco watched patiently as he saw Ron's nervousness, Harry's realization, Ron's fear, and then Harry's anger. Words were unimportant; he knew what was going on. Potter, although he was his rival, was not a total imbecile; the Golden Boy had put two and two together. Maybe Draco would not have to play any more parts in this after all.


	7. A Perfect, Twisted Picture

A/N: kricket….ha ha ha, I always enjoy reading your reviews, they make me laugh!

I may not update as much for a week because of spring break, and I'm sorry for not updating before because I was at a volleyball tournament!

A/N:I got a new reviewer, yey thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Last Chapter: Draco watched patiently as he saw Ron's nervousness, Harry's realization, Ron's fear, and then Harry's anger. Words were unimportant; he knew what was going on. Potter, although he was his rival, was not a total imbecile; the Golden Boy had put two and two together. Maybe Draco would not have to play any more parts in this after all.

Harry had to almost drag Ron out of the hall; they stumbled down the stairs to a tree next to the lake. Harry pushed Ron down onto the gnarled roots of the tree, folded his arms and waited. Slowly Ron let his eyes meet with Harry's.

"Well?" Harry questioned, getting impatient with Ron's indecisiveness to tell his best friend anything about one of their _other_ best friends.

"Well, you see, it…it, was Malfoy."

"What?" Harry spat out in disbelief. He knew Draco Malfoy hated him and his friends, and he knew how cruel he could be, but he was finding it rather hard to believe that Malfoy, who hated Mudbloods so very much, would ever do a thing like that. Anyway, if he had, why did he rescue her?

"Somehow, I think you're lying to me, Ron."

Ron's eyes looked desperate. They pleaded to Harry to believe what he was saying, because otherwise he would have to tell him the truth. And Harry could read every single emotion that filled his friend's eyes, and he had no sympathy.

"Ron, if you don't tell me, I'm going to get Dumbledore, and I'll put you in a full body bind so you don't runaway!"

Ron nodded his head in acknowledgement and turned his head to look at the lake, his face nothing but the perfect picture of remorse, sorrow, and anger.

He coughed a little and rubbed his face against his sleeve before starting.

"Erm... Where do I begin?"

"I don't care, Ron, but I think you at least owe me an explanation for all of this.

Ron continued staring out at the lake and began his sorrowful, pitiful, angry story that only left Harry appalled that some one as twisted as these two boys could have ever been his friends and his girlfriend's friends.

) I know, I know, a cliffhanger…. But I just couldn't help it! (


	8. Hermione's Sleep

A/N: I realize that you all have been wondering about Hermione and I'm SO SORRY I left her out! I got totally caught up in the entire finding it all out thing….so I had to make a decision…. I thought to myself, add chapter "Ron's Story" or document "Hermione's Sleep." I finally realized that I, OF COURSE, must answer the call of my reviewers, and just played a sneaky little trick on them!

Disclaimer: do not own

Last chapter: doesn't really matter to contribute to this chapter, but Harry is about to force the story that solves all out of Ron.

Madame Pomfrey was utterly discouraged. No matter what treatment was given to her, Hermione did not respond, she was alive, and healthy besides the fact that she had scratches and bruises covering her inner thighs, face, and back.

Last night Madame Pomfrey had come up to Dumbledore, after his little speech with the teachers, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy, she informed him that the blood had disappeared. She had explained carefully that she had made sure _not_ to touch the girl's hands because of the blood on them, and had not washed them, or washed any of her that had not need to be immediately attended too.

He did not look surprised, and merely nodded before walking off.

She sat next to her hoping desperately that she would wake up, knowing that there really wasn't any hope in her awakening. Two nights had gone by, and she still slept fitfully. Not once did Hermione Granger move or stir at all. _Was she paralyzed?_ That had run through her mind at first when she didn't move or react to anything at all. Of course, some simple test spells showed clearly that she was able to move, but was so deep in her coma sleep that she just didn't. Though this didn't lighten anyone's fears to know she was very deep in some coma they could not take her out of, they at least knew that if she did come out of it, she would be healthy. That, at least, was one of the only relieves.

"_What happened last night?" some one kept asking her that over and over and over again. Each time they asked Hermione she knew less and less. Before he had asked she had remembered everything perfectly. Now she could barely remember what she had forgotten. Everything was a blur. She knew her name, and everything, but for the life of her could not remember that night. _

_She remembered going to the library that day, and classes, the meals, but that was where it ended. After dinner, she remembered nothing. She had a faint thought floating through her mind that she might have been going to the prefects bathroom to investigate some…wait, what was it she had gone to check out in the…bathroom? Wait, wasn't there more to that word?_

"_What happened last night?"_

_She could not remember anything past dinner. It infuriated her not being able to remember. It was the oddest thing; she just had one large blank spot, as if some one had come into her chalkboard full of daily schedules and erased everything after dinner. Still it questioned her, as if just to make sure. She worried it might even make her forget before dinner also, and other days, but it only erased even cleaner that one night._

"_What happened last night?"_

_She wanted to strangle the voice, but it felt like her body was made of some heavy metal she could not move no matter her strength. Once or twice she felt something, like it was trying to tap into her metal cast, but it faded quickly before she could even try desperately to respond. _

"_What happened last night?"_

"I don't know!" she shrieked frantically, before she could not even remember the voice, the metal casing, or anything at all that had happened that night, or the two days she (although she didn't know of the two days she was unconscious for) spent trying to argue with her mind.

Madame Pomfrey jumped so badly, she almost fell (startled) out of her seat. Hermione's sudden movement and outburst had shocked her. The girl had, only a moment ago, been so deep in a coma that she didn't react to the most painful of spells (that were legal, of course). Now suddenly Hermione had jumped and almost grasped her hands at something that was not there over her, and yelled "I don't know!" She quickly collected herself, and bent over Hermione, checking her face, her eyes, everything. After she had done a thorough examination of her, she bustled out of the wing to call upon Dumbledore; he would know what to do.

Hermione was completely confused. She was in the hospital wing with a curtain drawn around her bed, wearing (what Madame Pomfrey called "breathable for the skin") pajamas, with the woman herself standing over her checking her body with a frightened look in her eye. She felt fine, and worried over why in the world she was at the hospital wing in a bed if she felt fine. She went over the events of the (what she thought was the) previous day. She had gotten to dinner before she could remember no more. She searched her mind frantically, through everything she could think of, like a filing system gone askew, but could still not remember. She remembered eating the food, because she had gotten some on herself. She had waved it off and continued to eat until everyone else, along with her got up to head off to their dorms. She had stood, up, and filed after Harry. That was wear it ended. It was like a videotape that suddenly stopped at an unanticipated ending. Like some one just shut it off. Tears formed in her eyes, why could she not remember? Why, oh, why?


	9. Ron's Story

A/N: sorry, I don't actually play volleyball…I have zero skills in that arena, but I do enjoy watching my sister anyone else play, I also like to play, but am horrible at it…yea, just some info there (Oh, oh, oh! and more reviewers/ reviews…yey!)

A/N 2: I'm so evil, I kept you all waiting an entire chapter to find out what Ron says and happens to him, and I left you at a very short chapter too….sorry, it was fun to say that little line about a cliffhanger, and you had no idea how long you'd have to hang!

A/N 3: that voice in Hermione's head was actually NOT Madame Pomfrey's. If you go back it is explicitly referred to as a 'he' and Madame Pomfrey is never indicated at having said anything to the unconscious girl.

A/N 4: ok, this is getting idiotic…but anyway, yey! More reviews! Thank you thank you thank you ALL!

Disclaimer: none of it belongs to me, except….wait, no, that's not mine

Last Chapter: Hermione wakes up…blah blah blah, read it yourself!

And so his story began.

"Well, Harry, you and Hermione have been, well, leaving me out! Ever since you two started dating, well, I feel like some sort of third wheel. How am I supposed to feel when you two are staring intently into the other's eyes with all this 'love' shit! Honestly, Harry, it was disgusting! Especially since most people always thought it would be _me_ and Hermione, not _you_ and Hermione.

"You steal the limelight all the time. Isn't that enough? All the attention you get? Now you have to take my love interest too."

With every word he said he became angrier and angrier, into a delirium of anger and madness, it was insane. Harry only gawked with disgust and shock when he heard the words tumble furiously out of his friend's mouth.

"Well Seamus felt the same way, like you got everything. You took 'his' girl to the Yule Ball in 4th year. You were a hero, and now you're dating the smartest witch of the school. You had everything and chips! Yet you kept going! You defeated a ton of Death Eaters and _forgot_ to mention how much exactly Seamus and I helped you with that! You took that glory with you! We couldn't take it anymore."

He sighed, frustrated and upset, with a glint of something in his eyes that Harry could not quite make out, which surprised him above all. Usually Ron was so easy to read.

"So we formed a plan. We researched all kinds of memory erasing potions and charms, cleaning charms, silencing shields, and bought some Exploding Snap packs. We set the Snap packs off in the bathroom, and Seamus ran and told her something was making loud noises in what he," Ron sniggered here "thought was the prefects' bathroom. For the smartest witch of her time, she couldn't figure out our plan. How would Seamus have known where the prefects' bathroom was? We thought that little flaw might put her suspicions on a high alert, but she did nothing.

"Anyway, Seamus followed her into the bathroom. I was upstairs for awhile before I realized he didn't have your invisibility cloak, and would definitely need it. I ran down there only to find that he was done and looking around desperately for somewhere or something to hide behind. I jumped out and offered him your cloak. We both slipped under it and ran out. We even went past Malfoy on our way back and might've accidentally let him see our feet- too tall I am- but we didn't think he noticed."

Harry finally recognized the growing look in Ron's eyes; it was happiness, and pride. He inwardly curled back from Ron in disgust. How could this be coming from him? Wasn't he his friend? Harry was shocked that he had never noticed this, maliciousness, in his friend.

Ron stopped for a short breath before continuing.

"So then we came back, and no one noticed, we closed our curtains and patted our backs on a job well done."

Harry just stood there, appalled, for a moment longer before pounding out questions to make him feel remorse, because obviously, through the pride and accomplishment shining from Ron's face, he felt none.

"Why didn't you beat me? Why her? I thought you liked- loved- Hermione?"

"Yes, but…"

"_Seamus_ is mad at me? _Seamus_? What'd I ever do to him?"

"Well, really…"

"You used _my_ invisibility cloak?"

"Well, we…"

"Do you think," Harry asked angrily, shaking in fury, "that we, are still, or will ever be again, still friends, after what you just told me?"

"Harry, she's fine! I didn't want Seamus to…to…rape her."

With that he had the look of genuine remorse on his face, but only at that.

"But it was revenge, Harry! You have to see that! We'll always be friends, it was only revenge. It was nothing more than Malfoy or some one would've done. I mean… Honestly, it was, like, a…a… well, a necessity!"

"A **_necessity_**!" He spat out, "More like a **crime**! I just, I can not… What could you… and he? What was…I just can't…"

Ron stood up and made to pat Harry's back.

"NO! No, don't even touch me Ron. I'm…I-I'm disgusted by you. I-ugh, I don't even know what to say to you!"

Ron looked stunned.

"But, Harry, you…you don't see?"

"See **_what_**! See, for instance, how horrible you are. See, that, you are no longer my friend. Because that, Ron, _that_ is what I see."

Harry turned on his heel and stomped off in the direction of the castle, one hand clutched extremely hard on his wand, the other balled up in fist by his side. He still shook with anger. He just could not comprehend. It was sickening; he just could not understand it. Thoughts flew through his mind like a hurricane of revolting wind.

One thought was clear above the others though. He must tell Dumbledore, or…some one. Even Snape, damn it! Some one in authority had to know before he just, before he just… burst or something!

SMACk!


	10. The Book

A/N: Ohhh SARAH…you are in such trouble! Alright, everyone, I'd like to reveal kerorokoneko as the one and only Sarah, who attends the same school as me! She has been sneaky and has not told me. But I will NOT be holding back on what my theme for this story is…although it's a little naughty…;)… even though she will most likely ridicule me about it!

A/N 2: thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Without them I wouldn't want to finish the cliffhangers!

A/N 3: By the way… Sarah has pointed out something… although Harry/Hermione were dating before the attack…it won't end up this way… it is a DM/HG story for a _reason_ people, so don't sink my ship here.

kricketoh whatever shall I do with you….i laugh every time I read your reviews…sighs, then laughs

Disclaimer: I'm trying to think of something I own in this story…but I can't, I'm failing miserably, why would I want to infringe copyright laws? I mean seriously, if I owned Harry Potter and all affiliates, do you really think I would be wasting my time writing FREE fan fiction, when I could make this a book and get money off of it? Uh, YEA, now there's something that makes sense. **HOLD IT! I OWN THE WORD THUNKED! (It means hit by the way)** (Oh, and if I don't and it's already been invented….I take that back! And will be so sorry!)

Last Chapter: Well if you read it you would know…but to refresh the lazy minds of my (beloved) readers….Ron tells his revenge story to Harry, who is disgusted an appalled. He walks off and is suddenly hit…who is the attacker, if it is an attacker at all? All shall be revealed…almost…because I plan to carry the story a little longer than 10 chapters…honestly, that would be so devastating to all of you…My, my, my, I can't seem to stay on topic today! I'll try and stop doing a Mrs. McNeil on all of you. (If you've never attended the elementary school in this country called…well, name is unimportant, than you will be lost at that comment. Really…I mean…do I expect all of you to even _know_ that! NO! ) Ah…and there it is again, completely off subject.

SMACk!

Harry thunked into some one who had been looking around and had not noticed where he was going. The boys had both mauled each other over accidentally and lay sprawled on the grass. Blond hair blew into the other boy's face as he brushed grass off of himself and tried to stand up before lending Harry a hand. Nervously he took it, not knowing what to expect.

"Just who I was looking for! " Malfoy said just as nervously as Harry had taken his hand.

"And…why, exactly, were you looking for me?"

"Because, Potter! Your girlfriend's up!"

Harry's eyes could only widen in relief and fear, anger and happiness, joy and sorrow. Would she remember? Ron had said they had researched memory erasing charms. Had she been, he gulped, told of the rape? So many things flew through his already spinning head.

"Shouldn't Weasley be coming too?"

"No!" Harry said quickly and a little more sharply then he had intended to let on.

"Uh…I suppose I shouldn't ask why, right?" Realization, with a little fear and hope filled Malfoy's eyes, before masked over with that bloody infamous smirk of his. Ugh! How Harry could not _stand_ it when that was plastered on his face. Too many emotions filled his heart and mind today. He really believed he would burst any moment.

He might as well know though, considering somehow or another way Draco Malfoy would find out, he always found everything out. Usually, anyway…

"No, you might as well know."

Harry replied wearily, letting his guards down and letting his emotion flow painfully from his eyes.

Malfoy was taken by surprise at the sudden whirlwind of passion coming unexpectedly from the other boy.

"Really?" he asked cautiously, and eagerly.

"Yes, really. " Harry replied, sounding so very much older then he really was.

"Well, it was, Ron. Ron and Seamus did that to her."

Malfoy was sincerely shocked. He had dismissed Seamus and Ron, as, well he had just dismissed it, not wanting to believe that it had really been them, thinking that that was just, too, too much to handle and couldn't possibly be. Now he was hearing it, well, so to speak, from the horse's mouth.

"But don't go spreading rumors about all this, Malfoy!" He looked suddenly at the boy's eyes angrily, looking down again he muttered, "It's horrible enough as it is…"

"No, no…I-I, wouldn'-won't, no. Don't, just, don't, ah, worry."

His face still masked from emotion had a hint of shock since his eyes were a little wider than their customary size, and his mouth hung open a smidgen.

Slowly they made their way back up to the castle, and then finally remembering their cause, half ran- half rapidly walked to the hospital wing on the far side of the castle.

When they reached the wing, there were many people standing around the bed in the corner. From the looks of it, her immediate family, along with most of the teachers, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey stood around her. Harry peered around the throng and looked at Hermione. Her eyes were wide in happiness for the appearance of everyone, confusion, and some fear. She obviously had not been told anything.

"Ah, and here comes the rescuer and the victim's best friend." Dumbledore announced on seeing the arrival of the boys.

"But, where, pray tell, is the red headed friend?" Dumbledore whispered into Harry's ear a he came closer, causing Harry to jump in fright.

"I think, Professor, that that will be addressed later… Between the two of us, I can't bear to tell everyone here."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him, but continued his task in welcoming all, and making everyone as comfortable as could be around the young girl's bed.

"Well," he announced, preparing for another small speech, "all of the teachers, your family, and friends have been informed of your condition, but as you were not able to respond to anything, for, quite a while, it was not possible to tell you—"

"Professor," Hermione interrupted, "What exactly is my condition? Why am I here? What, well, what in general is going on? I can't remember anything at all about last night!"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly to himself before going on.

"Well, Hermione, for a start, it was not last night you can't remember, it has been two days since you're 'last night.'"

She gasped in surprise and fear. Her deep chocolate brown eyes widened in astonishment.

"You were in a deep coma for two days, dear. You were attacked on the night you can not seem to remember."

Everyone looked at her. She looked at all the eyes, yearning, craving, pleading, begging for them to turn away. Only Harry's eyes turned. If she only knew…her pain would be intensified by a tenfold. Tears formed in his eyes and he couldn't continue to gaze at her.

"Is-is there, something else?"

Hermione asked the question tentatively, walking on eggshells, persuading them to say no, on the verge of tears.

"Yes, my dear, there is something else." Madame Pomfrey broke in, it seemed as though Dumbledore was going to drag this out as far as he could to avoid telling her, but she could tell that it would only strengthen the pain she would feel, it was not for the better, She had to inform her of it, it was her duty as a nurse at this school.

"You were raped."

Tears poured from her eyes and al she could do was sob. It was horrendous, what had she ever done to deserve this? Ever?

Once everyone had gone to their respective places when the discussion was over, Hermione laid there, terrified of being alone, even though she knew Madame Pomfrey was merely beyond the curtain checking on all of her other patients.

Every time Hermione thought about the conversation her heart just broke and she tried in vain to hold back the tears, instead they only fell harder on her petite face. Silently she rocked back and forth, holding herself. Oh why, why her? They didn't even know who had done it. She was ever grateful to the (always slimy git) Malfoy for saving her, but if she ever found out who had done this to her, she would kill them. She would kill anyone who had helped, she was furious. Why would anyone do this to her? Why had they done it? Well they would pay. If they thought that she would just sit and cry all the time about it, oh were they off.

Her younger sister by about 3 years, Sarah, had handed her a book before she had left. It had gone unnoticed by everyone but Hermione. No smile was offered by her sister, but she had always been a tad bid morose on a lot of subjects. Silently she had slid the book under her pillow, not knowing what to think of it. She waited until everyone was gone, and now again, she pulled it out from under the pillow. She gently enfolded her hands around the book, caressing it as her last chance to survive. It was a book on self defense and attacking. Sarah always knew how she felt, and this was perfect. The crime that had been committed on her was too much for magic alone, it was too personal for her to cast a spell and run away. She wanted to hit them, punch them, so they would feel it. Painfully regret every touch that had befallen her. They would pay oh so dearly.

She leafed through the pages, anticipating the moment she left the hospital wing so she could practice, and improve her strength, to add muscle to her small body. She was near the end of the book when she tried to pick through a page it stuck, she didn't want to tear it, so she went to the next, but it stuck, also. Quickly she realized that the last quarter of the book was entirely stuck, and it seemed to have a long, narrow pocket. She gasped when she saw what lay inside.


	11. Admitting to an Elder

A/N: SarahI DO have better things to do…and if you keep that little attitude up, the very last chapter of this entire fic will BE a cliffhanger! ;oD

All my other awesome reviewerstears up thanks you…sniff sniff…so much! You are all so funny, I love reading my reviews!

Sorry about not updating yesterday…my internet was being disobedient!

Disclaimer: well…I'm not copyrighting J.K. Rowling or anyone…as I'm sure no one that writes on fan fiction is…so…_yea_

Last Chapter: Hermione leafed through the pages, anticipating the moment she left the hospital wing so she could practice, and improve her strength, to add muscle to her small body. She was near the end of the book when she tried to pick through a page it stuck, she didn't want to tear it, so she went to the next, but it stuck, also. Quickly she realized that the last quarter of the book was entirely stuck, and it seemed to have a long, narrow pocket. She gasped when she saw what lay inside.

Mwahaha…what lay inside? Find out in another chapter!

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Harry couldn't stand to be near Ron. He hadn't told Dumbledore yet, there hadn't been any time. Immediately after all of it, Hermione's parents had wanted to speak with him in private. He didn't think that whatever it was they were talking about, that he should be included. This whole business…it didn't seem to include him at all.

Harry knew what heartbreak felt like more than a lot of other people, but…not this kind of heartbreak. What she must be feeling, he guessed, is a whole other pain entirely.

During breakfast, Harry had sat down next to Neville and Dean, only to have to move again when Seamus and Ron sat down near him to try and talk. He walked down half the table and sat next to Ginny, who looked at him oddly before carrying on her conversation with her friends. Harry ate in silence, he did not feel like talking to anyone, except for maybe Sirius…but Harry shook his head, Sirius was dead. Could he talk to Dumbledore? Yes, but, not at the moment. He was most likely comforting some one or doing something he was likely to do. He sighed discontentedly, what ever was he going to do?

He realized that if he was going to refuse to talk to Ron and Seamus that he _had_ to talk to Dumbledore if no one else, the information he held was gnawing away at his insides. Soon there would _be_ no Harry to fight Voldemort, there would only be his feelings and thoughts. He growled in frustration finally deciding that he could take no more. He needed out, and he was not one to look at anything in a suicidal light, so he headed off towards Dumbledore's office.

Once he got to the statue of course, he realized that he did not know the passwords. He shouted all the past passwords at the stone guardians of the office, until Dumbledore himself rounded the corner.

"Harry?" he called out trying to recognize the boy through the young one's fury.

"Yea, what!" he called back, not looking. He merely thought that it was just another student, or teacher, and he was in a very un courteous mood. He failed to recognize his headmaster's voice calling him.

"Why on earth are you trying to break into my office?" He asked quietly.

"Oh...Uh...Professor…I…Uh…Sorry…"

"Quite alright, Harry, but next time, try not to feel the need to break in, I would gladly allow you to enter."

Harry looked down at his own hands realizing that he had been trying to pry apart the statue from the wall, and failing miserably considering it was magically sealed.

Swiftly he withdrew his hold on the rock figures and looked at his professor.

"I didn't…know the password, and I thought you were in the office…" He looked down at the ground trying to avoid Dumbledore's stern gaze.

"Harry, if I had been in my office I would have definitely heard the racket and opened it myself to let you in, you know that."

Harry forced himself to meet the headmaster's stare.

"You're right, Professor, I just…needed to tell you something important about Hermione."

His face paled a little before he mumbled the password and ushered Harry into the revolving staircase that led them into his circular office.

He quickly took a seat on one side of his desk, and offered the seat opposite him to Harry.

Harry sat down quickly and composed himself. He drew in a deep breath before admitting to Dumbledore all that Ron had told him.

"It…it was disgusting, Professor! I-I thought he was my _friend_! Not…some monster out for revenge! And, I mean, I know Seamus might not have liked me very much, because of last year and his mum and all, but I thought we had gotten over that! Now…look what's happened to Hermione! I mean…you would've thought they'd have gone after me, I'm the one they were mad at… But, Hermione? And-and…now, they expect me to understand? They expect me to befriend them after this? I…Oh, Headmaster, I just…"

He let out a sigh of deep aggravation.

"Yes, Harry…It befuddles even me. I suppose all I can do is right to their parents and give them the expected punishment… Which is, of course, expulsion."

They both shook their heads in astonishment. What was going on? Had Voldemort corrupted his friends? He doubted it… but, if so? Was that even more terrifying, knowing that they had acted on their own will and influence?

Harry sighed yet again. What would he do?


	12. Feelings

A/N: loosing some hope and patience with this fic… in a very sad angsty mood today, so don't be expecting any smiles or joys here. PAIN AND ONLY PAIN! And I wont regret it either…so humph!

Thanks though to all my reviewers…it's been hard updating though, because my internet is being very, very weird and screwed up! It's angering me immensely…ugh…but that isn't why I had this not so sudden wave of sadness…but I'm not about to pour my soul out on the internet!

Disclaimer: nothing's mine except for the feelings, yea…those are mine…

Last chapter: well NOW you're about to find out what not so amazing object is in the little book of Hermione's. so, since I love to leave you in short chapters with cliffhangers and then skip around points to make you wait for answers, I just suggest you read the entire story before coming to chapter 12…duh…

Quickly Hermione realized that the last quarter of the book was entirely stuck, and it seemed to have a long, narrow pocket. She gasped when she saw what lay inside.

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

A small, long, silver dagger lay inside the box like cut out in the book.

((A/N: now, I hate interrupting the flow of the first sentence of the story and all, but don't worry…I'm not THAT angst ridden to make Hermione a cutter, I hate stories where she does that….now on with the story…))

One of her hands flew to her mouth, and the other reached inside to grab the black hilt of the small knife. She firmly held it in her petite hand, fingering the elegant twists it held on the small curves the dagger used to hold the shining silvery sharp metal that could pierce skin easily. She let her fingers wander from the handle, to the razor sharp edge. She explored it in one hand before switching to the other, letting the unused hand lie idle at her side. She sent her hands on a search until she knew the sword so well she could easily avoid cutting herself in pitch darkness.

Satisfied that she knew every square millimeter of it, she let it rest gently in its hiding spot. This would be exactly what she needed for revenge.

Just as she had finished tucking it securely under her pillow she saw Malfoy walk in. Curious as to what he was doing she pretended to be asleep.

"Granger, I know you're awake, so quit acting."

"What'd _you_ come here for, Malfoy?" she asked coolly.

"Tut, tut, tut, Ms. Granger, I expected you to be a tad more polite to your savior." He paused before answering her question, "I came here to find my wand, I thought I had it, but I suppose I must have left it here…again" He muttered the again part so softly that only he heard what had been said.

"No, I can't say that I've seen any unaccompanied wands about here…Unless, of course, they look like this." She pulled out a wand that had been sticking rather obviously and pointedly from between the mattress she lay atop of, and the bed framing.

Malfoy looked slightly embarrassed at first before leaning over to take it from her.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Malfoy, where _are_ your manners?" She said quietly jerking her hand out of his hand's path so that he fell on her leaving his face merely inches from hers.

He looked into her face for awhile and for a moment Hermione thought she recognized pity and sadness coursing through the uncharacteristic eyes full of emotions and feelings. She, careful not to harm herself in any way, shoved him forcefully away from her and tossed his wand into his outstretched hands.

"Have a nice day, Malfoy." She remarked casually while turning to her side to stair out of the window to evade looking at him.

Draco cleared his throat before answering her.

"And you too, Granger."

o0o

Draco couldn't believe what had just happened! He was furious! She had tricked him, fooled him, a Mudblood flabbergasting a Pureblood family such as his! How dare she… And then, just as suddenly as the prank had gone, she shoved him off of her as soon as, shocked, he had let his emotional mask fall to reveal the pity and sorrow he had been feeling for her a moment before. He still couldn't get over what she'd done. And the worst part about it, was he wasn't sure if he really minded all that much being so close to her. After all, he had already seen her with absolutely nothing on, and had held her and carried her that way. So why should falling on her when there was two sets of clothes and a blanket between them make him feel so uncomfortable…but not in the way he had anticipated? He cringed slightly at thinking what his father would say about all of this. Quickly he disclosed the thought into another area of his brain that only his dreams dealt with.

0o0

Hermione could not understand why she had done that to Malfoy. One minute she had expected him to see the wand he had accidentally left in that odd place while visiting with her parents…unnoticed and afterwards while he had thought she was asleep…but still had visited all the same. The next minute she was saying all sorts of odd things to him that she herself wasn't sure just _what_ exactly was being implied. He had, of course, or so she'd been told, been the one to rescue her when she had been totally exposed. So then why, exactly, did it feel so weird to be near him when they were fully covered? She wasn't quite sure she wanted an answer to that question, and so mentally skipped it and went to the next question. Why on earth had she tricked him into falling on her? She really should've asked herself this first if you were going to go technical and work with the entire timeline of things, but she was working at her own limits here. Why oh why had she done that? It was completely irresponsible and pointless and stupid! She inwardly smacked herself for being so childish.

O000O haha…looks like the front of a car…


	13. Comfort

A/N: oh people…….I PROMISE I won't abandon this fic until it is totally useless and worn out….and that time is SO far from being anywhere near me! I'm happier now, I was just really depressed…I don't feel at all like talking about the things that happened with that…but yea! I had a great spring break, even if I did wish it weren't over! 48 more days of school! YIPPEE!

Hey, Sarah ha-ha 'member? Catherine: this is a taco burrito conversation, NACHOS! l0l…

Oh, and YEA! I got a 22 out of 31(or is it 32...oh whatever!) on my ACT! Yey!

I love all my reviewers oh so much! Keep it up people, if it weren't for you this thing WOULD be old, worn, and useless!

Disclaimer: Hmmm….sorry, no! All Harry Potter related things belong to the Great J.K. Rowling forever and always. All I can do is stand in her shadow and fulfill little thoughts and ideas of mine, and try to help my creative writing skills!

Last chapter: last chapter is what most of you have been waiting for! Hermione and Draco talking and…other things…this story's rated R for a reason, you just need to be patient that's all...; oD

AbcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyZ

Hermione slowly began to recover from her traumatic incident. Eventually, and much to her shame, she left the hospital wing and joined the rest of her classes. Everyone had been told that she had been attacked, and that was all they had been told. Nothing about the rape had been revealed to the student body on Hermione herself, he friends, family, and the teachers' wishes.

o0o

Draco slowly began to realize that he had more feelings for the Granger girl than just that of physical attraction (after all, he _had_ seen her with no clothes, what man couldn't resist attraction to a girl like that?). He beat himself up over it, trying to convince himself he didn't like this girl. And he painfully realized he didn't like her. He thought in a sad, love sick suicidal way, he loved her. This couldn't be happening to him! He was in love with a Mudblood? No, no, no! It just, wasn't _allowed_ to happen this way! He was furious at Fate for bringing him to her, and even more furious at Fate for making her be born from Muggles! The list went on and on as to why exactly it was Fate's fault, and not his fault, that he fell in love with her. He never once blamed Hermione for the whole thing, she was too lovely, and innocent, and smart to have done something as malicious and cruel as that.

0o0

It had been at least 2 weeks since the assault, and Ron and Seamus remained at the school, unpunished. Hermione also remained unknowing that her best friend had planned the wicked deed, and recruited another jealous friend to do it. Harry learned that the reason no punishment had been assigned to the two boys was because Dumbledore had to be whisked away to some Ministry thing that had to do with Voldemort. The farthest he had gotten to was to have a stern talking with the boys in which they had come out of shaken up thoroughly, frightened, and sweaty. They themselves thought it was quite the lucky break and secretly thanked the evil lord for planning this move or that on that certain date. Little did they know that Dumbledore would eventually be back to expel them. But that was later to come. Dumbledore knew he had terrified the two young men enough so that they would stay out of trouble until his return, and he trusted as far as he could throw them, which surprisingly was rather far considering…

o0o

Hermione ran up to Seamus after Charms, where Professor Flitwick had been explaining to them the importance of _not_ breaking their wands, as it would be impossible to do their work otherwise (Dean had snapped his neatly into two, and for some reason it seemed untouched by the Professor's attempts to return it into one piece. Ron, who had broken his wand before, advised him _not_ to use Spell-o-tape, and _not_ to try using it, but to simply get a new one, as it was much safer.)

"Seamus!" Hermione called after his retreating back.

Slowly Seamus turned to face her, looking slightly fearful.

She laughed at his expression and gently slapped him on his arm.

"What're you so afraid of? I only came to ask you if you'd seen Dr-Malfoy."

He looked at her oddly before nodding his head and pointing towards the UPC (Universal Prefect's Commons).

She had quite forgotten about the recent installment to the castle. It had been to insure inner-House friendly relations, but really served for a place where 6th and 7th year prefects could get away from their house and be serious. Sometimes they went only to study or to plan something. Other times, mainly the male prefects with an escort of some sort, went there to do…other things. It really was a peaceful place for the serious students though. They each had their own bedrooms, and the common room was a blend of all the house colors and had the Hogwarts crest above the large Floo Network connected fireplace. It was certainly a haven to Hermione when she couldn't bear to look at Harry or Ron. The little outbursts of shame she felt, when she saw them and held that in her, she ran straight to the UPC, where none but Draco knew her secret, and he either wasn't around, ignored her, or what she always hoped for most, tried to comfort her.

The first time Draco had comforted Hermione she had been sobbing quietly in a cushy chair that was buried in the shadows of the back wall of the room. He had walked up on her, and glancing around the deserted room, put his arm on her shoulder. Her head had jerked up from her arms and her deep brown eyes had battled with his stormy grey ones before she looked away and more tears fell down her face. Hermione hated crying, and she hated crying in front of people.

She was a strong person, who usually held a mask, and when she knew something that was solid and unwavering, unlike her feelings, she showed it off. Hence her know it all acts and determination to know everything. If she knew it all, she wouldn't have to show people what they most wanted to see. That was her mask.

Of course, there was only so much pain a person could take before they bawled their eyes out regardless of who was there. She was not some person to think of suicide or cut her wrists, she was too smart a witch and Muggle to do a thing as that, but she had to let some of the pain out, so she cried. Crying never helped, but eventually she would cry herself out and be ready to face everyone again.

On the day Draco had sat there with her not bothering with her tears, she had looked at his eyes again, and in them she could tell he _was_ human, not as cruel as everyone thought. Tears shone in his eyes, and although he never cried, the wet shine in his eyes told her that he did care. She had given him a meaningful hug before heading off to bed, she was just too exhausted by the racks of sobs that had consumed her, she just had wanted to sleep.

Occasionally he would comfort her again, but usually only if the commons were empty, and this she understood.

The day she had gotten out of the hospital wing she had broken it off with Harry. She was afraid to be in any kind of relationship with a boy then. She still was, but she didn't think she would mind being with Draco. Those hugs and comforting pats had made her feel so safe, like nothing bad would ever happen to her again. She knew it was impossible for her feelings to be returned, but she was so terrified that she liked him. For a moment, that fear was wiped clean, and then an even greater terror set in, she _loved_ this Slytherin! This was insane! A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? It just wasn't done! She knew it would never happen, but she still loved him all the same, even if there wasn't a chance.

0o0

A/N: ok, not my favorite chapter, but I HAD to write it because it needed to explain there feelings, get Harry out of the way, leave Ron and Seamus in the school, get Dumbledore, and get the UPC in! Now, I really hate adding characters and places that weren't originally there to my story, because it makes it seem AU, and I don't like non AU story's to have that element in them, but I have to add one or two characters, and I had to add the UPC! Sorry everyone! Plus it gets so mushy gushy here, which bugs me too, but again, it had to be done! Hope you liked how long (or is it just as short?) this chapter is!


	14. Visits to the Hospital Wing

A/N: I know I know, that was a crappy chapter, but would it KILL all of you just to NOT doubt my writing, and just, you know, live with it? I understand criticism and everything, but I wouldn't write 12 good chapters and 1 stupid one if there WASN'T a reason! My lord everyone, have some faith!

I KNOW that they "fell in love" too quickly. If you'd just let my write my damn fic then you would GET IT!

I'm sorry for blasting off on all of you, but _honestly_ have a little faith in me! Do you think I'd really just throw this thing away so quickly, really? Because if you did, you can stop reading now, I've had enough.

And Seamus and Ron DO NOT worship the dark lord! They're just happy with his timing because they got off the hook and weren't expelled, yet! They're sick people, but not evil.

Lastly, please don't take everything I write so seriously. Everything in here is not so literal. If you are confused on a comment, go back and read the reviewssometimes I am answering people's questions or clarifying something they said that I thought was incorrect.

Bite me, people!

Now, on with the chapter, and don't expect immediate answers, because I'm adding a character, which I hate, but need to do, so, JUST READ, and you idiots…(not all of my readers) just BACK OFF!

Disclaimer: It isn't mine anyway, the plot is only even half mine at the moment, so could you people like, turn it down a notch!

Last chapter: Well you might want to read it to know what all that ranting and raving above was about.

AbcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyZ

The next morning Hermione felt sick. It was as if some nasty potion had been washed out of her, and she hated it. She remembered thinking about Draco an awful lot. _Ugh!_ She thought, _Draco!_ Her stomach twisted into a repulsed knot. Something was seriously wrong. She decided to head to the hospital wing, that would help, right?

0ooooooo0

Hermione's head was spinning when she left the wing. _What just happened?_ Her mind quickly flashed back to the events on the other side of the room.

_ "Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy just stopped in here a moment ago. I presume you've come to confess?"_

"_Confess? Confess what?"_

"_Granger don't be stupid, I know you slipped that potion into my drink!" Draco Malfoy's voice cut through the room from the bed in the back._

"_Wh-What are you talking about?" She managed to stutter eventually, shocked to be accused of something she hadn't done.._

"_Well, mudblood, why would you come to the hospital wing if it wasn't to confess to slipping me a Love Potion!"_

"_I-I came here because I felt sick this morning. And, yesterday seemed like such a blur, and I thought I could get something to help me." _

_Draco's face paled considerably._

"_So, you-you didn't slip anything into my pumpkin juice at breakfast yesterday morning?"_

"_No, why would I do that?"_

"_Ms. Granger, I'd like you to come here so I can perform a few tests. I think some one might've slipped you a Love Potion also. Were you thinking about anyone in particular more then you usually do yesterday?" Madame Pomfrey said softly, while leading Hermione over to the bed next to Draco's._

_She answered hesitantly._

"_Yes…"_

_Madame Pomfrey performed a few quick spells over her that made her body glow in a variety of colors before she frowned to herself._

"_Yes, you too have been under the effects of the Love Potion…And by the looks of it, the same person administered it to you as they did to Draco."_

_She bustled out of the room into a small room in the back of the wing that stored healing potions and tonics, leaving Hermione with her mouth slightly open._

"_Don't look so shocked Granger, and close your mouth." Draco sneered from where he sat._

_She hurried back with a small blue bottle and two spoons. Carefully Madame Pomfrey poured a drop onto each spoon and handed one to each student._

"_Drink this and you'll feel much better, and the after effects will wear off much more quickly." _

_The two drank the blue drops and decided to themselves that it tasted like a twist of lemon, cinnamon, and dirt._

0

Hermione was utterly confused. Were all those feelings for Dra-Malfoy all from the potion? Who had slipped it into her drink? And in his? Was it the same person who attacked her? Did it have any connections? How long had she been under the brew's influence? Had it been that day in the hospital too? Hermione for once, didn't know much about something. The potion was a complete loss to her. She knew they weren't allowed at Hogwarts, and she thought them such silly useless things that she had never read up on them, and knew nothing of how they worked or their effects. That day when she was in bed, and had tricked Malfoy into falling on her, had that been thanks to the Potion, or had those been her actions? She was so confused.

Who? Who? Who? It echoed around in her head, like some invisibly tiny person yelled it into the large chambers of her mind. Who had secretly given the off-limits potion to her and Malfoy? And when she found them out, why? It all swirled in her head in what elaborate puzzle that refused to be solved. These horrible things kept happening to her, and she desperately wanted control back on her life.

o0o

As a man, Draco had been thinking quite different under the influence of the Love Potion. Thinks he should _not_ be thinking of Her-Granger. Let alone any other girl(being the gentleman that he was). His mind kept going back to the day when he had fallen atop her. Those feelings, were they his, or the influential drink? He knew very little on the topic of it. He'd never felt the need to know any thing about a potion as ridiculous as a Love Potion, so he'd never learnt a thing about it. Now he wondered if he shouldn't run to the library in his free time and read up on it.

He realized of course, that it would look oddly suspicious if he went looking up love draughts after Granger and he had drunken it, and he had found the very same girl very exposed. His mind was a cyclone of crazy thoughts, and he prayed for a little clarity. He just wished he could figure everything out. It was just too confusing. He wanted his dignity as the Slytherin King of Cruelty back. He didn't like this being nice to a Gryffindor thing, nor did he enjoy the constant trips to the hospital wing.

A-Z

Sorry about my raving and all, but GR, just sometimes, I honestly want to give up when people say something crazy to me. And if you hate this mushy gushy question filled chapter, SEND FLAMES, I don't care! BITE ME! (I love all of you, but it's just aggravating me beyond all measure!)


	15. Room of Requirement

A/N: AH! I totally thought I updated this, and then I look, and WHAT there's only 14 chapters? So so so so so so SORRY! I really thought I had the 15th chapter up!

ok…….again, I get in rages and I don't feel like taking back what I said, and I really haven't gotten any flames….and I'm probably going to keep private what exactly ticked me off. I'm not taking it too seriously; I just needed an outlet for ranting and raving. So I just said that. You don't even have to read my A/N if you don't want; usually they are just me going insane on what point or another. So sorry!

And if you're not "getting" what is happening in the story and are too impatient to just WAIT to find out in later chapters, then go read something else because I don't want to spend all my time writing chapters that explain everything you don't get. If you have a specific question besides "I don't get it." I'd be happy to help you out and answer, but don't give me this "I don't get it" stuff, because am I really supposed to know what you don't get? No!

Again, very sorry about the ranting and raving…but honestly, sometimes some of YOU take it too seriously! And if you're one of my faithful reviewers who ask questions and compliment me, never fear, I'm not talking to you! Just some things….people…anyway, I'll get over it! Thanks, I just…was upset in the oddest of ways.

I like being critiqued and everything, and complimented, but…relax if you don't understand what's going on.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is meant.

Last Chapter: Read it or don't…

AbcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyZ

Hermione had decided _not_ to tell Harry and Ron about the Love Potion. They hardly seemed on speaking terms at all, some argument that they wouldn't let her know. It infuriated her beyond measure, usually she knew just what they fought over, neither Harry nor Ron seemed willing to give her information, and as all three were already walking on eggshells, she decided not to push it.

Several times throughout the week Harry had come up to Hermione, opened his mouth, closed it, repeated this several more times, before some one would walk up to them and begin talking. Harry would excuse himself and walk away leaving Hermione confused and talking to some one she'd rather not. In classes when they worked as a group, Ron would work with Seamus, and Harry would either work with Hermione, or Dean. She was so confused as to why they were acting this way, what argument were they in? But she knew that it would turn out alright. They were the best of friends, weren't they? They'd been in fights before, they'd work it out, she hoped.

Meanwhile, in between her classes, homework, meals, and social time, she was working out like never before in her life. In her other spare time, she searched for spells and charms of defense and attack, and desperately searched for anything that might possibly help her. It became a sort of secret obsession she had. Trying to find ways to defend herself from magical or non-magical attacks, no one really knew just what she was dong when she spent those long hours in the library and the Room of Requirement. Most people assumed she was studying for one test or another, and other people thought she just wanted to be left alone.

0o0

After the Love Potion incident, Draco didn't try to comfort Hermione anymore. He looked at her and almost moved nearer to her, but then shook his head and walked away. After a week or so, she didn't cry anymore, she just stared into the fireplace with a glazed over melancholy expression plastered on her face. People would call her name and she just went on glaring at the fire. He tried to snap her out of her trance, but he failed. After about an hour she would shake her head, her eyes would become sharp and clear again, and she would stand up and walk away. After a few days, the prefects got used to her sitting there and staring, and left her peacefully alone.

A few times Draco had followed her out of the UPC to the library. She would go to a certain section of books that Draco later learned was about Defense and Attack, Dueling and Fighting, and things such as that. She would collect a large mound, move to a table, glance through them, check out as many as she could carry in her bag, and go to the room Draco and his fellow Inquisitorial Squad had busted for being the meeting place of Dumbledore's Army last year. The memories made him flinch slightly. He couldn't believe what a little git he had been then. He silently prayed he didn't come off like that now.

Honestly, he liked to annoy people, but not so much as…_that_. It was a challenge to explain that feeling. He didn't want to be so much as mean and cruel, but oh did he ever enjoy pushing other people's buttons!

He never entered the room, but he stood outside it for awhile before backing up a bit and stalking off. He knew she would spend hours in there doing whatever it was that she did, and then would come back to the UPC. She didn't sleep in Gryffindor Tower anymore. She barely ever went up there. She didn't go to the Quidditch games, even for her House, but worked silently and completely alone in the castle. She had become considerably withdrawn from everything and everybody, and Draco could only guess as to why. She still talked to Seamus and Ron though, so obviously she hadn't been told. That was just as odd as the fact that Ron and Seamus hadn't been punished besides the fact that they had detention everyday of the year, or until, he mused, Dumbledore returned from his trip and expelled them. He sighed halfheartedly, why had they done that to her? She was, a little bossy, maybe a little all knowledgeable, maybe gorgeous…wait, no she wasn't. She was a mudblood.

But Draco knew better than that. He knew that she wasn't just any mudblood, because he knew he didn't think like that anymore. Rescuing Hermione had in a cliché sort of way saved himself too. He had begun to stop thinking of half bloods and muggleborns as inferior to purebloods. He had realized they were his equals, if better.

But he wasn't about to let people onto his new thinking. Especially not his family. The never ending punishment would go on if they found out he didn't want to be a Death Eater, and that he didn't acknowledge the Dark Lord as his leader. It terrified him just imagining what would happen if they found out, horrible, horrible things.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, clearing his mind from the nasty image that had filled it. He walked on without realizing that some one had watched him from the moment he had turned around to walk back to the UPC.


	16. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

A/N: yea…I'm ok now! No messed up me anymore! Isn't that good? I'll stop yelling at all of you now, because, you probably don't want to hear it anymore (nor do you deserve it!)! Anyways…

Sorry I haven't updated! My internet connection keeps messing up AND there was this bizarre storm where there was like tornado sirens going off n WOW did it scare me like crazy! Usually I l o v e storms! But my sister was gone and I'm usually trying to calm her down! So I dunno…I got a little frightened!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be off in a pile of money not bothering to turn a computer on or pick up a pen! Use common sensethis SO is not mine!

Last Chapter: I haven't written in awhile! Can I even remember? Hum dee dum…. Yes, I believe I remember (that or I just looked at it and read it!)! Well it's a bit hard to explain so you'll have to go back n read it yoself!

Chapter 16

Harry knew he had to tell Hermione about what had happened. Whenever he got near her he felt like he was going to actually do it, to reveal the truth she desperately (without knowing she was desperate) needed to know. He would open his mouth, shut it, open it, over and over again until he got enough sense to keep his jaw up and just walk away leaving a very confused Hermione.

It broke his heart to see her talk to Seamus and Ron. If only she _knew_. It pained him and a flood of anger poisoned his blood stream staring at her when she laughed at a humorous comment Seamus would say, or when Ron would touch her arm slightly when she had a downcast look on her face, and then watching her smile at his touch caused his blood to boil so much more.

How _dare_ they! How _could_ they? They dared to look her in the eyes! How could they touch her arm, smile, joke, when they had done _that_ to her! It was preposterous, insane, it didn't seem humane! What was wrong with them? Did they have some mental disorder that caused them this thing? To Harry it was indescribable! How in the world could they even live with that guilt on their minds?

But judging on the fact that they always seemed cheerful and smiley, Harry could put little into that theory, because it seemed as if they had no guilt at all anyway. When oh when was Dumbledore coming back to Hogwarts? He needed them to be punished, because if he told Hermione what they had done, and she saw them walking around like that, knowing she had talked to them mere seconds before, she might have some sort of anxiety attack followed by some major stress issues. He couldn't do it, and he knew he couldn't.

0o0

Draco's mind wandered from one vast train of thought to the other. There were two things that popped into his mind more than his other random daily thoughts of torturing helpless Hufflepuffs and 'brave' Gryffindors. One thing that happened to come to mind a lot was the Love Potion incident.

He could not get over it. Who had done it? Why had they? But these thoughts seemed trivial to the other thing that always happened to be uncovered by his thinking often. Hermione Granger.

She was so distant, all of the time she was distant. He could feel himself heat up with malice when he saw her with Seamus or Ron. Didn't they feel shame? Honestly, if he had done such a thing, he didn't think he'd be able to touch the girl and talk to her, or even look her in the eyes. It disgusted him at their reactions. How, _how_, **_how_**, **_how_**! How did they take her intense gaze and feel no remorse?

Pushing it aside, he realized Hermione needed to learn of who the perpetrators were. If Harry was going to act like some sort of fish moving his mouth like that without saying a word of explanation, he would take matters into his own hands.

He sat in the Great Hall looking at her discreetly.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Draco?" A voice interrupted his gaze and accompanying thoughts. The voice belonged to a Mr. Gregory Goyle.

Draco looked into Goyle's eyes for a bit before answering.

"Nothing, Goyle, just thinking."

Tonight, he would tell her, tonight he had to. He would tell Potter, but it didn't matter what Scarhead said to him, he was still going to tell her. She had to know, even if it would torture her to be so close to them, she had to know.

Ending A/N: Sorry it's a bit short and all, but I'll have to find my Muse, because I can't think in the storyline way, so if that was a bit forced sounding, very sorry! Please review! I haven't gotten very many reviews…and where oh where has a very faithful reviewer gone? cries desperately is it that bad or are they just busy? sniffs


	17. Long Awaited

A/N: OH MY GOLLY GEE WHIZ! What on earth have I been up to! Ignoring this wonderful fic! I'm sorry…because this time I really do not have an excuse for not updating. But I _do_ however feel terrible for not doing it! The 6th book was by far my favorite out of all 6. Of course…I seem to always take a liking to the latest one…Sad? Yes a bit.

Disclaimer: I've never written a book that's been published. That's a true fact. Therefore you know for sure that I am not J.K. Rowling. That's a true fact.

abcdefghijiklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Draco Malfoy was a concrete sort of person. When he had decided to do something, no amount of discussion or silly talk could turn his mind from the task at hand. If he had truly turned his heart and head to the job, he would do it. He had, at least in his mind if not in his head, decided to tell Hermione Granger of who the culprits of this whole affair were. Potter could go be the insensitive little guppy he was and deal with it. It didn't seem fair that the victim of the entire crime didn't even know, while the rest of the staff, friends involved, and such knew.

All he had to do was find her, which was considerably easy considering she was always at the UPC on Saturdays, either studying or staring. He walked in, and with mock surprise he stated,

"Ah…Hermione, who knew you'd be here?"

"Shove off, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood."

In truth, Hermione was not having a great day. She had found Harry and Ron hexing each other. They saw her and had both become pale faced and stopped and walked off without a word. She just wasn't in the mood to even attempt to be kindly to the slimy git of a Slytherin. She didn't have it in her at the moment.

Draco sighed discontentedly, "Well, I'm not exactly in the mood to be doing this either, but if Potter is going to _insister_ on trying to become and Animagus every time he sees you with all that flubbing his mouth does, I really can't take the fact you don't know the truth on your attackers."

Hermione heard the word attackers and her dazed, angry expression dropped immediately to give way to an extremely alert, attentive, sharp look. She sat up straighter and looked directly into Malfoy's eyes.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Well, uh…"

The extreme gaze Granger had on Draco made him nervous. Did he really want to tell her this? Could he? Well what else could he do? He had already said the word attackers, said that it was what Potter wanted to tell her, said so many things he couldn't simply back out and say it was nothing. He didn't know the full extent of her training, but the fact was he knew she had been training all the same. He didn't want to know what would happen to him if he didn't tell her after dropping these hints all the time. But her eyes…they felt like they were melting his…How could he turn those melting chocolate eyes into a hard cold brown?

He shook his head, what was he thinking? He was a Malfoy! He had to put himself together! NOW! He had said he would tell her, so he was going to. He stared directly into her eyes without another thought about the warmth they contained and said,

"I know who did it."

The simplicity shocked Hermione. How? Why? What? No…but she had been trying to find out! Studying, investigating, magically and nonmagically. How could he know? How!

Her eyes turned harder.

"How." The cold words slipped through her tongue slicker then silk. She wanted answer, immediately.

"Ah, well, I overheard a conversation…"

And he filled her mind with the conversation he had listened in on before. He told her of how he had simply dismissed it and thought, it must be something else, giving them excuses because it just, simply couldn't be it. She surprisingly understood, maybe because she found out hard to believe herself. He knew he still did. He proceeded to inform her on how his worst suspicions were fulfilled when Potter himself told him of Ron's confession. Granger's eyes took their last turn and became totally cold at this and she sat back. She had been leaning into him closer and closer every time he told her new information. Almost as if it were that if she sat far away she would miss the precious words pouring forth from his mouth. But she exploded at this point.

"WHAT!"

Draco jumped back, shaken. What had he done? What was wrong…? Well, he shook his head, besides the fact that he had just told her that Ron and Seamus, her close friends, were her attackers, and that they hadn't been expelled because the headmaster was the only one who could do expulsions, and presently, he wasn't at the castle. Wow…he mused to himself, she _does_ have quite a lot to be upset about. But why in the world is she bursting out now?

"Harry told YOU before he told ME! ARE YOU TWO EVEN FRIENDS! I'M HIS BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD HE!"

He looked around, people were beginning to stare.

"Uh, Granger, do you mind tuning it down a bit? You seem to be causing quite a crowd."

Hermione looked around. Oh dear. What had she done? More importantly, what had _they_ done! She couldn't try and kill her best friends. But they had plotted, attacked, had no remorse. Had looked her in the eye and told her a joke only and _hour_ ago! What…it was all just so confusing.

Granger paled considerably. Draco stood up and offered her his arm for support to sit her down after he had glared coldly at the crowd and yelled.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a girl before?"

The heads turned back around and continued what they were doing.

"Are you sure your alright, Her-Granger?" He asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine already! Don't worry about me. Thank you for telling me but, really, go about your business and stop worrying."

"Alright, Alright already!"

With one last look he walked off out of the UPC. What exactly had he done? He hoped that while she stared and contemplated, she wouldn't turn herself into a vengeful monster.

A/N: again, terribly sorry that I haven't updated in forever ago! Please forgive me! I was just so happy about the 87 reviews and I decided I couldn't believe I almost gave up on this! Dear me! Sorry! Please review!


	18. Oblivion

A/N! SQUEAL! So delighted to finally be back to writing this fic! I've just realized I've missed it terribly! And..A gift to all of you for ignoring you for such a long time! You get another chapter right away! HURRAH! Right? Am I right! YEY! I love reviews…

Walks off in a surreal review daze

Alright, this shall be the last chapter…

Tehe just kidding, last chapter _until_ I get 100 reviews. Otherwise the next chappie shall just sit waiting to be posted all alonely! Hehe, I'm making up new words its incredibly fun!

Alright well here's your chapter, right after the disclaimer!

Disclamier: Well…this just isn't mine, so please, get over it!

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz (By the way, I've just noticed that I keep happening to mess the alphabet up…How sad is that!)

Hermione wouldn't let a tear fall. She had cried herself out. She was done with all the ridiculous pity she had given herself. It was pathetic. What she needed was, some one to talk to. She sorely wished that Sarah wasn't a Muggle like her parents. She wished she was a witch and went to Hogwarts, but quite recently, she had discovered wishing does nothing at all for you. Nothing. So she set out to right her dearest younger sibling a letter. She was so lost in thought she didn't even see who came up behind her and coughed patiently for her attention, for about 10 minutes.

Ah. Well, he decided to give a little visit to the UPC(Universal Prefect Commons…for 6th and 7th years only). He needed to get away from Harry and other fellow schoolmates. It was tiring. They all befuddled him with questions, hexed him, yelled at him, comforted him, talked to him normally, or something or other students did these days. And the teachers all gave him odd looks. How was he supposed to put up with that? He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Ah well. As he walked in to the Commons he noticed a bushy haired brunette sitting working away at a piece of parchment with a quill moving furiously across it. He looked around, it seemed there were no teachers around, no students, he looked at the watch on his wrist. A birthday present, he was extremely proud of its shiny, new looking exterior. Putting his mind back on the subject, he realized it was, of course, dinner time, and therefore, most normal people would be in the Great Hall presently. He, surprisingly enough, wasn't all that hungry. Or maybe it was the entire facing people thing that put him off. In any way, he had no desire to enter the Great Hall and eat dinner with his fellow peers. So running his hand through his already-becoming-mussed-up hair, again, he stood behind Hermione Granger and coughed lightly for her attention. He wanted a good conversation, and she usually held them.

"Ahem," he said haughtily.

No reply.

"_Ahem_," again nothing happened.

"**_Ahem_**," Nothing at all. She continued to scribble furiously across the parchment concealed, from his point of view, by her hair.

He determinedly coughed extremely loud and pointedly here.

"**_AHEM_**," At last, he got some sort of acknowledgment.

"Yes! What the bloody hell do you _want_! Can't you see I'm busy here!" She said without turning around.

"Well…to speak with you, as I would bloody well geuss any human being who stood coughing behind a person would wan—"

"Ronald."

Ron Weasley was slightly taken aback by the cold harshness she had used to say, no barely even utter, his name. It even scared him to some extent. Why did she hold such hostility towards him? But then, of course…the whole ordeal with Seamus and such…But, she hadn't been told, so what else had he done wrong?

"Ronald…Ronald, Ronald, Ronald. Ronald Weasley. What brings a _boy_," she said boy pointedly, "Such as yourself, to where I sit here, busy, not bothering anyone else."

Her face was turning a beautiful shade of angry crimson with every word she spoke.

"What makes anyone do anything these days? Oh, but, silly me. I've done my wrong with plenty of reasons. But, I, unlike you, my friend who stand here before me with not an ounce of remorse, well I tend to actually _have_ remorse when I do wrong. Ah! But, then again, I am…" She hissed these words with the utmost loathing, "Hermione…bloody…bookworm…Granger…"

Ron was extremely uncomfortable with the way the conversation was seeming to have a turn for the worse. It worried him considerably, but he couldn't simply walk out on her speech, for yes, she seemed to have a speech going on here. It would be rude to merely walk off on her.

"Uhm, excuse me, Hermione, but where is all this heading towards? I've got dinner to go to and all…I don't want to be late for _that_! You know me!"

He laughed heartily for a moment before realizing that 'Hermione Bloody Bookworm Granger' hadn't even allowed a twinkle into her now steely brown eyes. His laugher swiftly turned into a scared furrowing of the brow.

"What, exactly, is it that you find just _so funny_, Ronald?" She snarled at him.

He coughed. Didn't she get it?

"Uh…I like to eat a lot, and I'm missing dinner…"

She snarled again.

Ron was scared, intensely scared.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" She hissed and Ron was stuck together staring at her wand that he hadn't even seen being pulled out of her robes.

"Ronald Weasley…When I am done hexing you, don't let your guard done, because believe me, I swear, just because I'm done cursing you, does not mean in _any_ way have I done away with the rest of the revenge I planned on giving to my attacker or any accomplice. If your lucky enough to walk out of this. Your lucky…Understood?"

Ron attempted to nod in terror, but being in the complete body bind found that he wasn't able to.

Hermione laughed maliciously and began to hex Ron into oblivion, and would have kept going had some one not heard the commotion on the way down to the Great Hall and told a professor some one was being attacked.

A/N: hope that was long enough! Hope you liked it! Remember, **_100 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE UPLOADED!_** And also remember, I love all of you…and the reviews you leave!


	19. Peeves' Song

A/N: CONGRATS DRAGONMASTER KURAI! You are reviewer 100! You reward is…well…I've no idea! I'd put you in my story but I don't know your name or anything so yea! But just remember you've been officially recognized by little old me who only has 2 fanfics out! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too! I can't believe I've got 101 reviews! Hurrah! Alright, excitement over, and now to give you the next chapter that all my loyal readers reviewed relentlessly to get! Sorry I didn't review it exactly at 100! I've started school and such…Very exciting! (Erm…All I can say is that my Language Arts teacher is not my last years teacher…He was a GREAT HP fan. Sarah (If she still follows my fic) you agree…right? Anyways! TO THE FIC!

Disclaimer: Oh my...If I was the author of the HP series, I wouldn't tell you. I'd keep it very secretive and say all the time 'I'm not J.K. Rowling' and all of you would find out the plot to Book 7. But…seeing as Book 6 came out and pretty much screwed up any chance of this story not being AU…And Rowling probably wouldn't write about a rape in her books…I have to assure you, I am not J.K. Rowling, truthfully!

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz (hope its correct this time..!)

When they found Hermione Granger she was cackling madly over one Ronald Weasley who was shaking so badly they thought he might start some sort of earthquake. It was a disturbing sight. Ron had all kinds of spells and hexes over him. A Bat-Bogey curse was apparent, along with other types of Jelly-Legs and fungus type things. He was locked into and odd fetal-like position. His hair was sticking straight up, and was no longer and fiery red but an odd faded out sort of orangey yellow. His mouth hung open and his jaw was set at an odd angle. His nose was squashed in much like a trampled over broken up pumpkin, like the ones some people smash on Halloween for fun. His face was an ashy grey where the curses and hexes of multiple colors weren't. Ronald Weasley was a sad sorry sight to behold to any eyes.

Hermione had to be dragged away from him, still laughing madly and crying at the same time out of anger and sadness. No one knew quite what was going on. Most had believed that Ron and Hermione had always been quite close. Apparently they were wrong. That or Granger had gone mad. The Slytherins all believed the latter.

Peeves sped around school singing;

_Granger's gone mad!_

_Granger's gone mad!_

_Madder then she ever had!_

_She works all day and also night,_

_Now she's gotten a rabid tick bite!_

_Grangers gone mad,_

_Mad mad mad mad mad!_

He giggled gleefully singing his song and spreading the news. Some people thought Peeves was just being idiotic. Hermione Granger, go mad? Ha! Laughable at the most. But to be taken seriously? Not in the least! But they all knew _something_, something _serious_ had happened between Ron and her. What, they didn't know for sure, but something had happened. Something important. They never saw Ron or Hermione, and two beds were closed off in the Hospital Wing, and students weren't allowed to visit patients anymore. Everywhere kids were trying to break their arms or get seriously ill just to get checked into the Wing to get a glimpse of the pair. No one saw anything though, they were checked in swiftly, given medical care, told to take some bed rest and sent out as quickly as they came in. After a couple hundred rounds of daring students doing this, Dumbledore gave a short but effective speech about injuring oneself. The loads of students was immediately reduced to a trickle, and then almost to a total stop.

However the curiosity remained. What exactly had happened? Why was it that Harry Potter walked down the halls looking extremely glum. And Malfoy scowling more then usual, without a smirk to be seen? What had caused the drastic changes in Hogwarts? Why had Seamus disappeared? So many questions ran through most of the students minds. Except for two of course. Harry and Draco both knew exactly what had occurred. But it didn't do any to ease their own tensions. Had Hermione really gone crazy?

A/N: cliffie I know…and this is more of a transition chapter then anything, but its not too bad, is it? I hope not! Kind of a comic relief in some places…right? Well that's what I was going for at any rate! Read review and enjoy!


	20. Strong Individuals

AN: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE FOREVER AGO! But never fear, I did not give up on this fic, for those of you who are still interested in reading it, another chapter is here, with another following it as soon as I see fit!

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Draco felt terrible. For Granger that is, Weasley could rot in hell for all he cared. Most Slytherins even despised him for his actions and reactions. If you wanted to rape a Mudblood, become a fucking Deatheater then. You're a bloody Gryfindor, act like it, you fool.

Draco's mind wandered… Had Granger really gone insane? He prayed she hadn't. There was something about her, something that he liked. She had fight in her, more so than almost any girl he'd ever met. She had been determined to stay strong throughout this entire thing. To have her just breakdown like this at the mere one on one interaction she and Weasley had had, it just didn't seem characteristic of her. Maybe she was just stressed, maybe something else had happened that threw her off, or maybe she was fine, just resting, and the professors just didn't want to publicize the news, even to him, her savior.

He went over what he remembered about everything he had heard. Hermione, er no, Granger, standing, laughing, sobbing, yelling at an eerie looking Weasley, covered in feathers, fungus, wings, and colors. It all seemed so odd. So unlike everything he'd known about her. What happened to her calm, collected, and cool manner? Her follow the rules-except when necessary- attitude? Her charisma? Where had her library time gone? Where was the old Granger? The one who stood up for the little man, the house elves, the creatures who wouldn't be listened to? He laughed; her old self would have been perfect for a job at the Department of Magical Creatures in the Ministry. But now, nothing like that could even begin to be. The old Hermione Granger had been ripped away. Her old self had been raped away by a Ronald Weasley and a Seamus Finnigan. His slight smile turned to the familiar scowl the other students were used to seeing on his face, especially these days.

He couldn't stand it. How dare those two. How dare they flaw her. Flaw her in such a way that she had possibly become crazy. How dare Dumbledore? How could he not expel them? No punish them? How could he just leave the school during such a crucial moment in time? What was wrong with this place? For not the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy simply wanted to run away. To hide his face, to forget about what people deserved, to forget about his family life, to forget about Hermione Granger, to forget about school work. He wanted to simply forget about his life altogether and to run far away, maybe to some remote island, with some girl of his dreams. Instantly faces popped into his head. Models, whores he had seen wandering out of his father's bedroom, Granger, Parkinson…

Wait a minute? Granger? Yea right. He admired her determination and intelligence, sure, but for her to be the girl he'd want to run away with so he could live the rest of his life pleasurably carefree? As if. But somewhere his subconscious told him her face wouldn't have come into his head at that moment if he didn't think it was at all possible. However, he threw the thought away and dismissed it as his worries over her sanity and since he had been thinking about that before and she was female and he had seen her naked before, and he was thinking about women, that was all it could be.

Draco Malfoy was a confused man. Even maybe he was a confused boy. There were so many ways he could turn, and he wasn't sure which he wanted.

Hermione Granger was very much similar. Right now, as she lay in her bed barely conscious, there were many ways she could turn. She could choose to be the same as before she had passed out, laughing manically, hysterical with anger and misery. She could choose to be the same as before that, angry, depressed, and quiet, avoiding what needed to be faced. Or she could decide to become much stronger and resilient. She could become more determined to get over this, to see justice, and not vengeance. Hermione Granger was a bookworm, not a vigilante, and not a fool. She should know how to take care of herself. She should know how to behave and how to make herself and the world better. This behavior was uncharacteristic and she was going to force herself to stop it. Sitting there in her sleeplike state she realized it was alright to be upset with the situation, it was alright to be sad, depressed, and angry, but she knew who she was. It was not alright for some one like her to let it become her life. She was strong, she had fought beside Harry Potter and brave members of the Order, and she had defied Deatheaters. This was just another obstacle that she could overcome. And with all the power she had left in her she was not going to let this destroy her. The rape itself had done enough damage, and what she had just done was not going to help any.

Hermione Granger is an intelligent girl. Draco Malfoy is a witty boy. They are both confused men and women and they are both strong individuals.

AN: Whew I hope you all liked that, I know not much happens in there but it really does have a lot of information!


	21. The End

A/N: I know, I know, you all must SERIOUSLY hate my guts right now.

But hey! I'm updating now, right? Better late than never!

Disclaimed!

Here's a summary of everything so far!

Hermione Granger was found by Draco Malfoy in the prefects bathroom hurt and raped, it turns out Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan were the ones who hurt her because they are OOC and mad because Harry Potter is a star and was going out with Hermione Granger they did NOT do it because of any influence from Voldemort. Hermione and Harry break up. Hermione and Draco are slipped a love potion by some unknown person and have weird feelings for each other that are somewhat Potion induced. Harry can't bear to tell Hermione who really hurt her and tells Dumbledore. Dumbledore leaves Hogwarts for some unknown reason and doesn't deal with the problem, really besides a lot of detentions, Howlers from parents, and Seamus is expelled since he was the one who actually did it. Draco tells Hermione the truth in the UPC (Universal Prefects Commons, a place for 6th and 7th year prefects) and the next time Hermione sees Ron he's hexed to oblivion. Basically the rest of the school is oblivious to everything that's happened they only know Hermione was attacked and Harry and Ron are no longer friends.

Alright, now if something in there was not mentioned in the story, review and tell me! I've left this thing alone for such a long long long time it's easy to forget even though I read over the whole thing twice in one day before writing!

Chapter 21

School was almost out at Hogwarts. The teachers had just begun to start reviewing and drilling for the final exams. A lot had happened in a year though. Hermione Granger, who everyone predicted would become Head Girl, had been attacked (and unbeknownst to most, raped also). It seemed that no one knew who it was, but a certain Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnigan had been "taken out" of school and were nowhere to be seen. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince and biggest bully of school seemed to have been almost tamed if that was possible. He was always seen wandering around school with a pained look on his face and he scowled at everyone

Well, almost everyone.

ooooo

Draco Malfoy had taken to staring at a certain Gryfindor girl an awful lot. He watched the way her ever-bushy wild hair flew about as she bounced from classroom to classroom with her body slouched over in an attempt to handle the huge pile of books she seemed to carry with her at all times. He watched as her usually pink luscious chapped lips would form into a smile when someone would say something, and how her lovely white teeth would be displayed. He could almost kick himself when he remember how it had basically been his fault that those precious white gems had almost been damaged because of a stupid fight he, Potter, and Weasel had gotten in, when he had still been the arrogant prick. It didn't bother him in the least anymore that she wasn't a pureblood or that she wasn't what his parents had planned for him. It didn't matter to him that he could be laughed at or scolded or even tortured for thinking these things. She was strong willed, hell, she'd started her own organization to help creatures no one, admittedly not even him, really cared about. She had punched him, stood up to him, and laughed in his face. She challenged him the way no one had ever had. He had rescued her, saved her, and comforted her when she had cried. He'd followed her to find out what she'd been doing during those long hours when she had disappeared. However much he hadn't wanted to realize to himself or anyone else when he had been committing these acts, he confessed it to himself completely and surely now. He was in love with the top girl of his class, of this school, of, well, ever. He loved the brightest witch of all time, the strongest bravest girl known to anyone. He loved the Muggle born with, Hermione Granger.

The saddest part was, she would never love him back.

Not only had he never shared his feelings with her, for fear of humiliation and rejection (for that matter he'd told no one at all of how he felt) he also knew that as long as he was in Slytherin, as long as his last name was Malfoy, and his parents were Lucius and Narcissa, and as long as he worked for the Dark Lord, the one his parents both were loyal to and feared, it wouldn't matter anything how much he felt for her, or how deeply those feelings were. She was smarter than that. He was even smarter than that. He knew how badly she could be hurt if he ever confessed these feelings. He knew the consequences. He also knew that she wouldn't give a damn about his feelings as long as he was a Death Eater, and the son of one of the most feared and cleverest.

ooooo

Hermione Granger had gone back (for the most part) to the way she used to be. She was stronger now, then those crazy thoughts of attacking her attacker. Taking justice into your own hands wasn't worth it. Well, except in the case of You-Know-Who, oh hell, Voldemort! She wasn't afraid to say it anymore. She couldn't be for the sake of Harry. Harry…Hermione and Harry had gone back to being just friends. Just best friends, the way things were supposed to be. Being together hadn't been much better anyways, they had hardly ever kissed or touched, and the feelings of love they felt? Those were nothing more than intensified bonds of friendship, and both of them had come to that conclusion. They were better off this way. Harry had taken a huge fancy to a certain female Weasley…and that was fine with her. The Weasley's, had been increasingly nicer than usual to her. After Ron Weasley had been sent to Azkaban (for the minimum sentence of 5 years, for conspiracy to hurt a fellow wizard/witch) they had invited her and her family over the holidays in hopes that there weren't any hard feelings, and there weren't. The Grangers were a smart family, Muggle though they were, they were forgiving.

After most of this drama was dealt with, she did notice something. A certain Slytherin Prince had taken to staring at her. A lot. He watched everything she did. It was slightly nerve racking. Actually it was supremely nerve racking to know you were being watched and followed. At first she had thought he was looking after her, he had saved her, but then it got creepy, and now, well now she was just used to it. He didn't follow her into the showers or into her common room or her dorm or anything, he hadn't tried to harm her or bother her in any way, he was just there, with a slightly dazed expression ever present on his pale face. With his eyes glazed over and always focused on her. She thought of it as being a bit odd, but after a month or two of it she was flattered. He'd even stopped bothering the first years really and hardly ever was trouble heard from him by the administration. It seemed the world had flipped over and down a somersault. It was strange and unlike anything most were used to, but it was good in a way. However, she still remembered that he was a Death Eater's son, and possibly, though she kept this thought deep within herself, a Death Eater himself. She didn't trust him. And however attractive she though he may be or however kind she thought he was acting, she would never let it get the best of her. Had she admitted to herself that she could possibly like this boy? No! Would she ever? Most likely not.

ooooooo

As final exams drew to a close the excitement built. Finally! Summer at last! Hogwarts had never been a happier place. Although bad news came in torrents, it at least seemed to have not been so bad. Less and less deaths were being heard of. More and more accomplishments of the Order and the Ministry seemed to be taking the place of the letters of family deaths or injuries. Less children had had to leave and some had even returned. The war was far from being over but it seemed, at least for the time, to be mostly peaceful.

And that was how the 6th year students left Hogwarts. Most of them happy, a few upset at the bad test results they had gotten, one or two completely love sick, and other oblivious. But in all, they were all excited about the new year to come. 7th year would be full of surprises and who knew what else, but it was their last year of children. After that not only would they be of age, they would be graduated and looking for jobs. A scary new world would await them in a year, but almost all of them were ready to face it.

ooooooooooooo

A/N:THE END!

Expect a sequel, sorry it took so long, I hope you liked it even though HG/DM never really took place, 7th year will have a LOTTTTT of it! I know this style of writing is slightly different then earlier and you might not like it or have expected it, but please, let me know what you think! REVIEW!


End file.
